La cigarette d'urgence
by Fantony
Summary: Traduc de ma fic The emergency cigarette. "Ok. La cigarette. Plus jamais. Je pensais que fumer me rapprocherait de toi, d'une certaine façon. Comme boire le thé dans ton mug. Comme prendre des cours de violon. Comme dormir dans ton lit. Avec une de tes chemises roulée en boule sous mon oreiller." John, un an après la mort de Sherlock. Ma vision de leurs retrouvailles. Léger slash


**Traduction de ma fic "The emergency cigarette"**

**Résumé: **Okay. La cigarette. Plus jamais. Le désespoir, ça fait faire des choses un peu stupides, on dirait. Je pensais que fumer me rapprocherait de toi, d'une certaine façon. Comme boire le thé dans ton mug. Comme prendre des cours de violon. Comme dormir dans ton lit. Avec une de tes chemises roulée en boule sous mon oreiller." John, un an après la mort de Sherlock. Ma vision de leurs retrouvailles. Léger slash.

**Note:** Ce One-shot a été inspiré par la chanson "Suedehead" de Morrissey ("Why do you come here, when you know it makes things hard for me?"/"Pourquoi tu viens ici alors que tu sais que ça rend les choses encore plus difficiles pour moi?" etc) et par les choses que je fais encore moi-même, près d'un an après la mort de mon mari. Oh, et bien sûr, Sherlock ne m'appartient pas, et tout ça...!

_ps. J'ai bien conscience que pour les dialogues, j'utilise la ponctuation anglaise et non française, désolée!_

* * *

**LA CIGARETTE D'URGENCE**

Je fais danser entre mes doigts le petit rouleau de tabac. _La cigarette d'urgence_, on l'appelait, Mme Hudson et moi. Oh, combien tu as essayé de mettre la main dessus! Tu remuais ciel et terre, tu foutais un bordel monstrueux dans l'appart' tout en fulminant et en me menaçant d'une partie de Cluedo. Je souris amèrement à ces souvenirs et mon regard se pose à nouveau sur la cigarette.

Eh bien, oui, on peut dire qu'il s'agit d'une urgence, là.

Ca fait un an aujourd'hui. Une putain d'année et je n'arrive toujours pas à remonter la pente. Bien sûr, ça a été un soulagement lorsque Lestrade a blanchi ton nom avec l'aide de Mycroft. Ton frère te devait au moins ça, d'ailleurs. Après tout, c'est lui qui a fourni à Moriarty les armes pour te détruire, et je… Je ne le lui pardonnerai jamais. Je ne peux pas. En tout cas, moi, je n'ai jamais cessé de croire en toi, jamais ! Mais j'étais content de voir la vérité rétablie, content que les gens arrêtent enfin de penser que tu étais un imposteur. Tu aurais dû voir la tête de Donovan quand elle a entendu ça la première fois !

Mon sourire s'évanouit très vite. Je place la cigarette entre mes lèvres et l'allume. Quand je pense que j'ai toujours su dire 'non' à chaque fois que les gars m'en proposaient une en Afghanistan ! Et regarde moi aujourd'hui !

Hmm, okay… Bon, et maintenant ? Ah oui… Inhaler… Bien sûr…

_COUGH COUGH !_

Bon sang, j'ai l'impression que quelqu'un est en train de faire un feu de camp au fond de ma gorge !

_COUGH COUGH !_

Comment les gens peuvent s'empoisonner avec une cochonnerie pareille ?! Et il est où ce putain de cendrier de Buckingham Palace ?!

Okay. La cigarette. Plus jamais. Je vais m'en tenir au thé. C'est quand même moins dangereux, comme addiction. Le désespoir, ça fait faire des choses un peu stupides, on dirait. Je pensais que fumer me rapprocherait de toi, d'une certaine façon. Comme boire le thé dans ton mug. Comme prendre des cours de violon. Comme dormir dans ton lit. Avec une de tes chemises roulée en boule sous mon oreiller. Pathétique, je sais… Et pourtant…

« Alors elle était là… » Ta voix me sort de ma torpeur. « Dans le crâne… Un des endroits les plus évidents de l'appartement… Ha… C'était brillant, John… Tu savais que je ne regarderais jamais là dedans… »

« Bien sûr qu'elle était là ! » Je m'exclame, un peu amusé et sans même te lancer un regard. « Elle a toujours été là ! Tu as vidé tous les pots et toutes les bouteilles de l'appart', bougé tous les livres des étagères, regardé sous chaque meuble… mais elle était là, dans ce… » je jette un œil au crâne, cherchant les mots appropriés… « vieil ami… Tu ne _lui_ parlais plus alors il n'y avait aucune chance pour que tu tombes sur la cigarette, et tu n'aurais jamais pensé que je l'avais cachée dans un endroit aussi flagrant… C'était une super cachette ! »

« Je n'avais plus besoin de _lui_ parler, parce que je t'avais _toi_, John. »

Ta voix n'est qu'un murmure. Je te regarde cette fois, et ce que je vois me stupéfait. Cette expression sur ton visage… est-ce que c'est… de la surprise ? De la surprise sincère ? Enfin, peu importe. Tu as l'air fatigué aussi. Et encore plus mince que d'habitude. Je me lève, en m'aidant péniblement de ma canne. Tes yeux se posent avec insistance sur ce satané objet. Comme si tu ne savais pas que ma claudication avait fait son come back !

« Ouais, tu m'avais, » je dis, ne cherchant même pas à dissimuler ma rancœur. « Mais apparemment, ce n'était pas assez… »

« John… » Tu fais cette tête qui m'énervait tellement. Une variation de ton regard qui dit _Nous savons exactement tous les deux de quoi il retourne_. Cette tête que tu as lorsque tu sembles être frappé d'un éclair de lucidité, que tes yeux bougent rapidement de droite à gauche et que tout est pour toi soudainement clair comme de l'eau de roche. Evidemment, pour moi, ça ne l'est jamais. Mais ça ne m'agace pas aujourd'hui, parce que je suis trop content de la revoir, cette tête. « Est-ce que tu me vois souvent ? »

Je fronce les sourcils. « Quoi ? »

« Est-ce que tu me vois souvent depuis le jour où j'ai sauté du toit de St Bart's ? »

Il y a vraiment quelque chose qui cloche chez toi, aujourd'hui.

« Sherlock, tu… Tu ne me poses jamais ce genre de questions, d'habitude… Pourquoi… Où tu veux en venir ? » je balbutie.

Tu t'approches de moi et il y a quelque chose qui brûle au fond de tes yeux… ça m'effraierait presque…

« John. » Oh, je reconnais ce ton. Je ne l'ai pas entendu depuis des lustres mais je ne pourrais jamais l'oublier. C'est ce ton de petit chef qui veut dire _Tu vas faire tout ce que je vais te demander, John, même s'il s'agit de me passer mon téléphone qui est dans la poche de ma veste_. « Est-ce que tu me vois souvent ? »

Je recule d'un pas et mon dos se heurte à quelque chose de solide. Je n'avais pas réalisé que j'étais si proche du mur. Ma respiration devient lourde. Mon rythme cardiaque s'accélère. Et je me sens tellement bête, d'un coup. Je ne devrais pas me mettre dans un tel état. Après tout, tu n'es qu'une…

« John, est-ce que tu me vois souvent ? » tu répètes de ta voix grave, et je perds tout contrôle.

« Oui je te vois souvent ! Chaque jour de cette putain de vie ! » je m'écrie, évitant ton regard. « Je te vois chaque jour de cette putain de vie, Sherlock ! Je me lève et tu es là, dans ce fauteuil, en train de lire le journal et tu me demandes de te faire du thé, je marche dans la rue et tu marches à mes côtés, remontant le col de ton manteau en pensant que ça te donne l'air cool, je regarde NCIS à la télé, et tu es là, assis à côté de moi sur le canapé, à faire des commentaires et à gâcher tout le suspense. Tu es ici. Là. Partout ! Tout le temps ! Et merde, ça me rend dingue ! Pourquoi tu crois qu'Ella me voit trois fois par semaine, maintenant, hein ?! Ca fait un an que tu es parti et mon esprit n'arrive toujours pas à l'accepter, et il n'arrête pas de me jouer des tours ! »

A bout de souffle, je finis par te regarder droit dans les yeux. Bon sang, pourquoi ne disparais-tu pas ? Pourquoi tu ne me laisses pas faire mon deuil en paix ? Tu rends les choses encore plus difficiles pour moi… Et pourtant, j'ai toujours peur de ne plus jamais te voir… Je ferme les yeux brièvement et les ouvre à nouveau. Tu es toujours là. Près de moi. Et tu souris.

Tu souris.

« Alors c'est pour ça que tu n'avais pas du tout l'air surpris… » tu réponds à ma question silencieuse. « Je dois admettre que j'étais un poil déçu. J'ai passé tant de temps à imaginer nos retrouvailles. Oh, je ne vais pas mentir, John, j'espérais secrètement que tu tombes dans les pommes puis que tu pleures des larmes de joie en me répétant à quel point ta vie n'avait aucun sens sans moi. Mais je n'avais certainement pas envisagé les choses telles qu'elles se sont passées… Enfin, je suis quand même flatté de voir que tu te sers de mon mug et que tu t'assoies dans mon fauteuil, mais sérieusement, John, cette cigarette, c'était pour quoi ? J'ai cru que tu allais mourir étouffé. Juste le jour où je reviens. Ca aurait été un regrettable concours de circonstances… »

J'essaye d'enregistrer les mots qui viennent de s'échapper de ta bouche et c'est comme si le temps était subitement suspendu. Ce petit espoir enfoui au plus profond de mon cœur prend d'un seul coup une telle place que malgré ma canne, mes genoux semblent vouloir me lâcher à tout moment.

Non, je refuse d'y croire. C'est dans ma tête, tout ça…

« Tu dis n'importe quoi. Va-t-en maintenant… laisse-moi tranquille… S'il te plaît… »

Tu pousses un soupir d'impatience et me prends le visage entre tes mains.

« John, je ne suis pas le fruit de ton imagination ! C'est moi ! C'est _vraiment_ moi ! Je ne suis pas mort ! »

Tes mains… Sur mon visage… Elles ont l'air si… Non, c'est impossible… Je t'ai vu… Je t'ai vu tomber… J'ai vu ton sang… Ca ne se peut pas que tu sois… Je… Mais tes mains…

Instinctivement, je ferme encore les yeux… et cela me ramène immédiatement à cette nuit, près du chemin de fer. L'affaire du banquier aveugle. Les symboles chinois peints en jaune sur ce mur. Et puis, effacés. Et tes mains… Juste comme maintenant… Tu n'arrêtais pas de me demander de me concentrer, mais comment le pouvais-je ? Tout ce à quoi je pensais, c'est que mon cœur battait bien trop vite… Juste comme maintenant… Que ton visage était à peine à quelques centimètres du mien… Juste comme maintenant… Et j'espérais éperdument que tu m'embrasses…

Juste…

Comme…

Maintenant…

Oh. Mon. Dieu.

Tes lèvres sont contre les miennes.

Tes. Lèvres. Sont. Contre. Les. Miennes.

Incroyablement chaudes et plus douces qu'une plume. La pression est presque imperceptible. C'est le baiser le plus chaste que l'on ne m'ait jamais donné, et c'est pourtant le plus intense. Mon corps entier est parcouru d'une étrange sensation. Ca ne peut vraiment pas être réel. C'est un rêve… Ta bouche s'éloigne et elle me manque déjà. Ce n'était qu'un rêve… Ca ne peut pas être réel…

J'ouvre les yeux, lentement, et une fois de plus, tu es toujours là. Et tu souris. Même si je peux lire un peu d'appréhension dans ton regard.

« C'est… C'était quoi, ça ? » Je parviens à articuler.

« Une minute de plus et tu aurais hésité entre me serrer dans tes bras ou me foutre ton poing en pleine tête. Or tu m'as déjà donné un coup de poing et c'est un souvenir plutôt douloureux. Dans le doute, j'ai opté pour une petite diversion. »

Un large sourire se dessine sur mon visage. Oh si, tu es bel et bien réel. Ce dernier miracle que je t'avais demandé… Comment tu as fait? Je n'en sais rien. Pourquoi tu m'as laissé souffrir ainsi une année entière ? Je n'en sais rien non plus. Mais là, tout de suite, ça n'a pas vraiment d'importance. Tu es devant moi. Vivant. Et je reviens à la vie également…

« John… Je suis désolé… Je vais tout t'expliquer… Je te le promets… Je n'avais pas le choix… Je ne voulais pas te faire de mal, tu dois me croire… Mais si je n'avais pas sauté, tu aurais été… »

Tu es en train de fixer tes pieds en parlant, et je ne t'ai jamais vu manquer autant d'assurance. Le grand Sherlock Holmes. L'unique détective consultant au Monde. Franchement, Sherlock, tu t'attendais à quoi ? A ce que je te sorte de l'appart' à coups de pied et que je ne t'adresse plus jamais la parole ?

« Sherlock, » je dis, te prenant doucement le menton pour te forcer à me regarder.

Des yeux envoûtants, d'une couleur indéfinissable. Bien réels.

Je caresse ta joue du dos de ma main.

Les pommettes les plus sexys de la Planète. Bien réelles.

Ma main vagabonde jusqu'à tes cheveux.

De mystérieuses boucles sombres semblables à de la soie sous mes doigts. Bien réelles.

Ma main voyage désormais vers ton cou.

Le plus long cou que je n'aie jamais vu. Outrageusement tentant. Bien réel.

Ma main s'arrête finalement sur ta veine jugulaire et je peux sentir ton pouls.

Un cœur qui bat incroyablement vite. Bien réel.

Je souris.

« Je crois qu'il va encore falloir faire diversion, » je dis, sur un ton malicieux.

Toute l'appréhension que tu avais encore dans les yeux semble s'envoler tandis que l'appartement s'emplit de nos rires.

Un amour qui était là, bien tapi, depuis le début, n'attendant qu'à éclore. Bien réel.

* * *

_**Merci d'avoir lu ! Et les commentaires sont toujours les bienvenus, évidemment ! :) **_

**Publié en anglais le 27/07/2013**

**Traduit en français le 28/07/2013**


End file.
